Secrets of Cross Academy
by lnzylou
Summary: Starts off when Yuuki catches the students outside of their dorm. I only follow the manga in the beginning to set the stage. Lemons in later chapters. Please review, I will not update until I do get a few so I can know it's worth pursuing!
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT, ALL CREDITS TO THE ORIGIONAL WRITERS AND OWNERS. THIS IS JUST FOR MY AMUSEMENT. 

This fan-fiction starts off in the first book when Yuuki catches the two girls outside of their dorms at night trying to get photos of the Night Class at Cross Academy, but that's about all of the plot that I'm going to follow. It seemed like a good place to start off my fan fic. I won't update to the second Chapter until I get a few reviews, so I know that it's worth posting.

SECRETS AT CROSS ACADEMY CHAPTER ONE

Artemis shot out to the intruders, the nimble vampire fingers clenching around the irritating rod. "So scary… I wouldn't expect anything else from the chairman's perfect" Akatsuki all but purred_._ "Aaah… What a lovely scent" Aidou cooed soon after his friend, sniffing the air as the intoxicating smell of the crimson liquid wafted over to him. "Mmm… the scent of your blood" he clarified.__

_Oh no! This is bad! REALLY REALLY BAD! _Yuuki thought to herself, hearing the two students behind her starting to squeal like the excited fan girls they were. She stood her ground, glaring at the two figures in front of her unwaveringly as though she hadn't heard what Aidou had said about her. If her instincts were correct, they wouldn't be squealing in excitement and admiration for too much longer. She wouldn't let them hurt her unknowing class mates. Staring at the two night class students before her, she could feel her heart starting to race, this wasn't good. "Aidou! Don't you dare lay a finger on either of them or I-" Her voice caught in her throat as the vampire interrupted her, gently stroking the back of her hand. "Did you fall earlier? Because the scent I was talking about.. Was your blood Yuuki…" looking up at her, his eyes glittered crimson. _DAMMIT! When I swung down from the tree I earlier.. _Her thoughts were stopped short as he yanked her forward, and as much as she tried to resist, it was of no use. _He's too strong! _Practically screaming in her own mind, she gasped allowed as his slick tongue slowly flicked out, dragging across the wounded flesh. Yuuki flinched back, but was held in place to go much further. "Yuuki… Shame on you for tempting me" he breathed in lowly, his fangs elongating.

Instantly, the poor guard heard the two girls behind her starting to cry out in fear "They're vampires!" Clearly they were panicking from their tone, but she couldn't do anything about it right now.

His fangs pricked the already wounded skin, making more of her sweet nectar bead out around the pearly sharp teeth to which he slowly sucked upon. "Ai-Aidou stop it!" she demanded, only to have him look up at her, blood smeared across his chin and a smile across his face. "I want more…" he softly declared, his voice tinged with desire. Instantly, his free arm wrapped across her shoulders, bringing him closer to his rigid body, leaning his head down to drag his tongue across the pulse of her throat. "Can I take from your neck?" he asked as though she had a choice, looking up at her through his tousled blonde locks. "D-D-Don't you dare! Let me go!" she demanded shakily, the two school girls having long ago fainted.

He just smirked, lowering his head, fangs exposed… Before he could get to the sweet blood he so desired, there was a gun at his head, and another person on the scene. "Drinking blood on school grounds is strictly prohibited!" Zero declared, glaring at him with clear disgust. "So you've finally revealed your true nature, getting drunk off of the scent of blood… Vampire!"Yuuki quickly intervened, though still locked in Aidou's grasp "Zero don't!" Aidou hardly seemed phased, were as Akatsuki looked rather tense, finally having turned back around to look at the people before him. He was willing to stand aside as Aidou taunted the flesh of such a delicious smelling human, but now with danger before him, he couldn't let him get hurt. But before he had time to react, Zero pulled the trigger of the anti-vampire weapon. The bullet grazed his hand, and as quickly as the guard could, he reached out and grabbed Yuuki, pulling her closer to him for safety.

"It's called the bloody rose" a sultry voice called out from the shadows as he stepped onto the scene. "You really should be more careful Aidou… It's meant to kill creatures like _us _" Reaching out, he grabbed the guilty looking vampire from the back of his collar, much like one would grab a cat by the scruff of it's next. "President Kuran!" Aidou exclaimed. "I'll go take care of these fools, the chairman will certainly be filled in on the situation" Zero said, grabbing the two aristocratic vampires by the wrist, tugging one from Kaname, while just tugging the other from his spot. He glared back at the pureblood and his friend, weary of leaving them behind, but he didn't trust Kaname to really punish the two for what they'd done.

Kaname slowly strode past Yuuki and went to the two unconscious girls, placing one hand on each head. Yuuki observed the action curiously as a faint purple glow emanated around his hands and the crowns of their heads. "I've had their memories erased of tonight's events… They should be out for the next few hours." He said, rising to turn around to face the shaken girl. His nose twitched in irritation from the scent of her wound, and the fact that she reeked of his classmate Aidou.

"K-Kaname-sempai! Thank you very much for your help" she said, folding her hands tightly against her lap while bowing her head to the superior being. Unbeknown to her, he silently advanced. She only knew he was so close due to the fact that she could see his well polished shoes, and the bottom of his neat uniform. Reaching down, his fingers gently cupped her chin, tilting her head back to look up at him. "Yuuki… How many times have I asked you? Just Kaname… When you call me anything else, it makes you seem so far away" he said lowly. Yuuki's cheeks burned in embarrassment before surprise as his arms curled around her back, hugging her warm petite frame against his fit body. Swallowing nervously, she bit on her lower lip before speaking. "K-Kaname… Thank you very much for your help." She said quietly.

"Good girl…" her murmured, tilting his head down to brush his nose against her short brunette locks. He could still smell Aidou, his arms tightened around her small body possessively as he took steps forward, making her walk backwards clumsily. She didn't know where he was moving too, but she also knew that she couldn't get out of his tight embrace. Yuuki gasped out when she felt her back press into one of the nearby trees. "Kaname-sempai!" she exclaimed, looking up at him only to have fear strike into her heart at the sight before her… His eyes glittered a bright red, with his fangs slightly elongated, not nearly to the length they could be, but just enough to show that he desired something, whether it was her, or her blood.

"What did you call me?" he asked seductively, his eyes going half lidded as he reached down to grab her wounded hand, his other hand grabbing her free arm pressing it tightly above her head. He let his smooth palm brush up to her wrist, holding her there like a shackle. "I-Ah!" she didn't have much time to respond as he pressed his lush, soft lips against her wound. A faint purple glow illuminated from behind his mouth and her palm, a small hiss seeping past his lips at her scent. He was so close, so close to the blood that he ached to taste for so long now. But he wouldn't be greedy… The liquid on her skin was enough for now. He pulled back a bit to lick his lips of the crimson that had seeped onto them from the cut, and watched the wound close. She truly was exquisite. "K-Kaname what are-" he interrupted "Much better…" purring against her skin, he kissed her palm again, dragging his tongue against the remaining blood that lingered from the healed mark making her breath catch in her throat. Once he'd cleaned her palm from the sweet substance of life, he kissed her hand again, moving to her wrist only to draw the tip of his tongue across her pulse, making the female pinned before him shutter. His light, full lips slithered up wards to kiss up her arm, and then up from there to her neck. "Kaname!" she gasped, her heart rate beating erratically in her chest.

"Did you know that you smell like Aidou?" he seethed through his clenched teeth, having to resist sinking his fangs into her fragile pulse. Brushing his nose upwards to her ear he took in a deep breath. "I don't like that Yuuki…" he stated rather calmly, as his grasp tightened around her wrist lingering above her head. "It's not like I wanted him to do that…" she said softly in her defense. "But what about Zero? You smell of him also." He said coolly into her ear, making her eyes widen. _Why… Why is he acting this way?_ "You don't seem to fight him off whenever he hugs you, or teases with you. That hurts me Yuuki…" he purred, dragging his lips from her ear to look down at her shocked face. "It angers me to see you so close to him." He said before leaning down again, brushing his lips against hers.

"Kaname I-… I'm sorry" she didn't know why she was apologizing to him. Zero was her friend! Of course she would be close to him, but to hear Kaname say such things… It made her heart ache. Leaning up lightly into the tender brush of his lips against hers, she made more contact, lightly kissing his lips. Kaname couldn't help but smirk against her tender kiss. _How cute…_he thought to himself, pressing into her more in a deeper lip lock, letting go of her wrists in curiosity of what she would do. Yuuki didn't disappoint.

She slowly, shakily, cautiously brought her hands up to run through his deep russet locks before she wrapped her arms around his neck, lifting onto her tip toes to make it easier to kiss him. His hands leisurely brushed down her sides to wrap his arms around her waist, tugging her flush against him. One of his hands raked up her back, making her shiver, before dragging up the back of her head, knotting into her own auburn hair. He let their kiss linger for a moment longer, only to pull back and lean up lightly kissing her forehead.

Looking down at his Yuuki he couldn't stop a small grin from tugging at his lips. The look she gave him was worth a million dollars, her eyes hazed in want and confusion with a light flush to her cheeks. And those lips… Those luscious lips slightly parted, clearly wanting more of him. She would get what she wanted soon enough.

Unraveling his arms from around her, he took a step back, making her arms drop to her side. She was stunned, which was obvious as the desire in her eyes soon turned to shock. "Kaname I-… What…" she couldn't even speak! Humans… Such feeble creatures, and Yuuki was his favorite. Seconds later, Zero came through the woods into the clearing with the four people; two conscious, two unconscious.

"Kaname, what are you still doing here. You're pets are all wound up from the smell of blood in the air." He sneered, walking over to Yuuki and her practically petrified frame. "Yuuki, head master wants to see you, we need to go." His eyes scanned over the girl in curiosity before she came too. "Oh! I figured as much, but umm… What about them?" she asked, pointing to the two passed out girls. Just as she asked, another vampire dropped from the tree. Yuuki's eyes widened in surprise, in terror almost! Had she been there the whole time? Had she just seen what had transpired between the two of them? Had… Had her first kiss just had an audience?

"Seiren, please take these two their dorm rooms." Kaname said coolly, never taking his eyes off of Yuuki. And as soon as his servant was there, she was gone with a few words lingering in the air. "Yes my lord." Yuuki looked to where the two girls had been, and was shocked to find that they were gone… Had that slender female really been able to take them with such ease? As though he read her mind, Zero looked down at his friend who quickly readjusted her expression. "You seem to forget Yuuki… They're monsters with super strength and inhuman speed, and an ache for blood." He said with mild disgust before looking back to Kaname, who in time brought his gaze to the silver haired boy, before Yuuki. "I'll see you later, Yuuki… Please stay safe" he said as though nothing had occurred before walking back into the empty brush. 


	2. Chapter 2

Secrets of Cross Academy Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS THIS IS JUST FOR MY OWN AMUSEMENT! Same as last time, if I don't get a couple of reviews I probably won't update!

_What just happened… What was that? Why did he kiss me?_ So many thoughts raced through Yuuki's head, her eyes closing as she walked near Zero, thinking back to what Kaname has said… _"That hurts me Yuuki…"_ It made no sense! He was her protector, not her lover so he had no right to feel hurt because she had a male friend! Shaking her head slightly in frustration, she sighed, Zero stopping in his strides to look at the disheveled girl. "Why were you and Kaname still there?" he asked, almost bitterly while he eyed Yuuki. His words seemed to pull her out of her thought, as did his halted position. "Well I- He…" pausing to think back on it, she realized something… Her palm didn't hurt anymore! Bringing her hand up she showed it to the suspicious man in front of her.

"Kaname-sempai healed me" she said with her usual smile. "And then we discussed what umm… What the punishment should be for the girls who snuck out, and what to tell them when they woke up. He erased the fact that they had figured out they were vampires but not that I caught them outside of their dorms at night." She said. _Smooth Yuuki… That's good, he won't suspect anything! _She thought before setting her hands back down by her sides.

"What did you decide on?" he asked, causing a stutter to come out of Yuuki, like a stalled car. "W-well we umm… We couldn't… W-We couldn't really come up with anything solid so we- we decided to let the chairmen handle it by his own accord" she said, stalking past Zero's prying violet eyes. He couldn't know… He just couldn't know what happened back there, especially since Yuuki herself was still trying to figure it out. Zero would be furious with her, and would surely go to the Head Master seeking some sort of revenge. He would find her disgusting for having been with Kaname in such an intimate way._  
><em>  
>Zero huffed and followed after her quick steps. <em>She's definitely lying…<em>He thought to himself, folding his arms across his chest in irritation. Why would she lie to him? She never lied to him, mostly because he'd catch her and call her out on it, but tonight… Well tonight it seemed as though she would stay firm in her deceit. Taking in a deep breath, he practically gagged, coughing repeatedly. What the hell? Why did she smell so much like that pure blood bastard? Yuuki whirled around. "Are you okay Zero?" she asked, stepping closer to him.

He instantly stepped away from her, coughing into his hand again. She smelled repulsive… It wasn't like her normal scent, her sweet honey and vanilla smell that he'd grown so accustomed to. "Just stay back!" Zero yelled, keeping his hand over his nose and mouth. Quickly turning on his heels he bolted off in the opposite direction, leaving Yuuki standing there alone and confused. Definitely confused!

What was with him? The way he covered his nose like that was as though he smelled something horrid and disgusting. Yuuki lifted her arm and sniffed slightly before sniffing her hair… No, she smelled like herself. At least she thought so, sure there was a little bit of Kaname's cologne on her but other than that, she was normal. How strange. Sighing, she headed back to the Head Master's quarters, approaching the door she stopped in her tracks listening to the two people on the other side. It was Master Cross and… Kaname! She all but squeaked at the realization that he was on the other door, having to cover her mouth to keep any other noises from coming from her. What were they talking about?

Leaning her head against the door, she listened. They'd stopped talking, but why? Closing her eyes, she thought that maybe she just couldn't hear but she was wrong. The door was tugged open "Aah!" she gasped in surprise falling forward only to be caught around the waist with one arm; One strong arm. "Yuuki! My Darling daughter Yuuki!" Her father practically danced across the room to her while she straightened her posture to see _him ._Kaname stood, back straight, eyes back to their deep, luring burgundy. Yuuki swallowed, her face hazing over in red before her father lurched his arms out to encase her in a hug. As usual, she stepped to the side, her father falling to the floor with a soft cry of her name. "Kaname-sempai! What are you doing here? I thought you had class." She said, her face a bright pink of embarrassment, practically ignoring the overly affectionate man on the ground.

Looking up into his eyes, she searched for something… Anything that would prove that what happened a mere ten minutes ago was real. But, she found nothing. Just his usual lonely gaze adorned over her face. "I came to discuss the punishment of my students and the two girls that you found outside. Also, you left Artemis so I brought that back as well." He said simply. "Oh!" Yuuki reached down to her thigh where the retracted rod usually rested in her harness, only to find nothing but a leather strap against her bare skin. "Well thank you Kaname sempai" she said, bowing respectfully. Their small conversation was quickly interrupted by recovered and now standing father. Reaching out, he grabbed the hand that had been hurt, making Yuuki practically jump out of her skin in surprise.

"Yuuki, my precious Yuuki are you alright?" he said inspecting her palm, only to find nothing… "Kaname. I thought you said that she was hurt by Aidou?" he said questioningly, looking at the tall authoritative figure not too far from them. Yuuki chimed in "Oh! I guess he didn't tell you… He healed it for me Head Master" she said with a grin, trying to ignore the way her heart fluttered in her chest at the rest of what had occurred between the two of them. Slowly pulling her hand back, she shoved it in her pocket, looking down and away to approach the desk, hearing her father let out a whimper "Please call me father…" only to get no response from the girl who plucked up her weapon from the wood.

"Kaname-sama… How did you grab Artemis?" she asked, putting it back in its rightful place while she waited for an answer. Turning back around curious for his explanation, it was a vampire hunters weapon after all, one that was meant to repel if not hurt creatures of the night. Kaien Cross turned to Kaname as though he were also curious, even though he knew the answer. "It's quite simple Yuuki." Kaname stated, reaching in his pocket to tug out a handkerchief he tossed it to her. Yuuki caught the delicate piece of cloth, running her nimble fingers over the silk material, eyeing the initials embroidered in the top right corner. "K.K" for Kaname Kuran… She brushed her thumb over it before looking back up to the mysterious creature. "Since it didn't touch my skin, I was able to hold it and bring it back to you, it's rightful owner." He said before turning to the Head Master "If you'll excuse me, I must go back to my class." Nodding toward Kaien Cross before looking back at Yuuki "Sleep well…" 

Two words, that was all it took to make her face burn a bright red, her father quickly coming to torment her. "Yuuki! Yuuki still has a crush on Kaname!" he teased, poking her burning cheeks amusingly. "I don't blame you though… He is a handsome, strong, wealthy man… Err vampire" he said in admiration of the pure blood before his daughter turned to him with an irritated grin. "I do not! Stop it father!" She huffed in frustration, stomping back towards the double doors of his office. "Yuuki you called me father!" He swooned in happiness, but before he could hug his daughter (or attempt to rather) The door was closed behind her. Looking back down at the handkerchief, Yuuki brought it up to her nose, taking in his lingering scent. Who was she kidding? She'd always have a crush on Kaname-sama… He saved her after all, and it was only normal to admire someone that helped you in such a vast way.

"No! I have to stop… I have to stop thinking of him that way he-he just wants to toy with me…" she mumbled to herself, hitting herself in the forehead with her palm in frustration. Shoving the cloth back into her pocket she went on to tour the grounds, searching for anyone out of their dorms at the wrong time, or anything that would be frowned upon. She found nothing, not even Zero… Where had he gone? Walking down the halls of the female dormitory, she finally came to the room she wanted to most, her room. Being a perfect, she had the privilege to have her own room and even better, her best friend Yori was just a few doors down! Even though she was so close, Yuuki still couldn't tell her about what had happened just a little while ago… She couldn't tell her how she'd kiss Kaname, that he'd held their bodies so close together that she feared that she'd become a part of him at any moment.

Closing her eyes, she leaned into her door letting out a soft shaky breath. This wasn't fair! Why was he being this way toward her now? Now of all times, he was choosing to delve into her world with such an unknown intensity that it was a little frightening. Sure, it was only a kiss but the way he teased her with his lips… his tongue, oh god his tongue. Such a simple motion of licking her pulse was enough to make her stand on edge, and make her want to feel more of his sultry touches. She shook her head again as though she were shaking her own thoughts out of her head… It wasn't right to think of Kaname-sempai that way. It wasn't right at all.

The only thing that made sense about that evening was the fact that he bed was there, waiting for her to fall into. She happily obliged its invitation and undressed, slipping into one of her night gowns before curling under the thick comforter, allowing it to comfort away her many thoughts and concerns. Yuuki buried her face into one of her pillows, whining out loud as though it would help release the pressure that had built up in her chest. "What am I going to do?" she whimpered, hating the fact that she had no one to really talk to about such frustrations. Yori would ask too many questions, Zero would yell at her and aside from them… Who else did she have left?

It wasn't until she heard her alarm angrily buzzing at her, that she realized she'd fallen asleep. Between the frustration of the night before, and the rest of her guard duty, to say that Yuuki was exhausted was a bit of an understatement. Slowly, tiredly, Yuuki crawled out of bed, going about her daily routines. She showered, scrubbing thoroughly as if to wash off some sort of invisible mark left on her. _Zero was so strange last night_ she thought to herself, _he held is face as if… as if I reeked or something…_ Sighing, she finally stepped out, letting the warm steam soothe her aching skin. Brushing her teeth and drying her hair, she was ready for the day! Today would be better, today wouldn't be as confusing, and today was definitely going to make all of her worries go away. _Kaname Kuran is not interested in me that way… And the fact that he acted as though nothing happened when we were in the head masters office even proves it. He didn't even tell Kaien Cross about healing my wound. Was he really so ashamed?_ Hugging her books against her chest, she walked through to the main halls, huffing out a sigh before she heard Yori running up behind her.

Hugging onto Yuuki, Yori nuzzled her friends shoulder. "Hey! I heard you get in pretty late last night, how was patrol?" she asked, pulling away to walk beside her. "It was fine, a few students from the day class snuck out though so they had to be… dealt with" she said narrowing her eyes with another sigh. "Have you seen Zero yet?" Yuuki asked, entering their class room only to see his seat, once again empty. "No… No I haven't, but you know him, he's probably just skipping again." Yori commented with a shrug of her shoulders. "Yeah… Yeah, you're probably right" she said with her usual grin, taking her seat beside her friend.

That day seemed to linger on much more than she wanted to, for some strange reason she was eager to go onto patrol; Eager to see Kaname at the gates. _No! I can't be excited to see him… I have to be just as cold as he's being to the situation. I will not let myself get drug into some silly game. Not even by Kaname-sempai. _She concluded in her own mind as she rushed toward the Moon Dorms.

As usual, the whole pathway was in an uproar of excitement and admiration for the night class students to emerge from their dorms. Standing in front of the gate Yuuki, grabbed her whistle, blowing firmly on it to let out an emanating screech amongst the squealing girls. "Everybody back up! You know the drill!" waving her arms and stepping forward, she was doing her best to ward them off before the gates opened. _Dammit Zero! I can't believe you're skipping on duty again! _Fuming she kept blowing her whistle until the girls eventually parted like the red sea.

Like clockwork, the gates opened and out came the moon dorm students. Yes, they were indisputably beautiful, but undeniably dangerous as well. Sure, they followed after Lord Kaname in their ways but after how Aidou behaved… She didn't want to know what they would do without Kaname's pacifist ideology. If Zero hadn't stepped in the night before, who knows what would have happened. If Aidou was so willing to bite her hand without her consent, there was no doubt he would have bitten somewhere else, right?

Speaking of Aidou, Yuuki heard him firing off his normal remarks, and going on about shouting "Bang!" while pointing his finger like a gun. Standing in front of one of the lines with her arms drawn out was a bad idea, between Aidou causing a stir and the rest of the male students just being there, it was easy for her to be over run. The female students shoved forward to get a better look of the night class, causing Yuuki to fall backwards. Closing her eyes, she expected to feel her rear hit the hard floor, but only felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist.

Peeking one eye open it was obvious from the glares of the other students who it was behind her, "I thought I told you to stay safe… Yuuki" he purred, helping her straighten her posture. "Kaname-sempai! I'm so sorry!" she said, quickly bowing her head to the Pureblood before her. Her face was burning in embarrassment, how could this happen? Damn pushy fan girls! He reached out and rubbed the top of her head affectionately before leaning down. "I'll see you around Yuuki… We will talk again about how you address me." Murmuring against her ear, he straightened his posture, leaving Yuuki stunned. If she wasn't as read as a cherry tomato before, she definitely was now. Her heart was racing, and it took everything in her to stand tall again, watching as the night class disappeared further down the path. Turning around she saw the gaze of many irritated class mates.

"Why is it always you?" One of them finally yelled out. Yuuki took a step back with her hands up in front of her as though she was surrendering, but that wasn't enough. With each step in retreat, they added another; it wasn't long before the perfect took off into a sprint. She had to get away from these crazy girls! Running into the wooded area, she hopped up into a tree, staring down at the ground as they all ran past her, hearing them say that if they didn't find her they should go to their dorms before Zero showed up… Even when he wasn't there he invoked fear in those girls. After another ten minutes or so, she dropped from the sanctuary and continued on with her patrols. "It seems like they gave up and went back to the dorms… Thank god" she sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose in mild relief. These students were going to be the death of her.

As the night went on, she made her way to her usual perch, just under the large window that looked into the night class. Her eyes lingered on it for some time, watching the gorgeous, mysterious man with his back to the window. She hated how he made her feel, how he enthralled her with emotion and desire. Looking down at her feet for a moment, she lifted her eyes once more, only to widen them in shock. What… Where did he go?  
>"Looking for something?" she heard his sultry voice whisper from not too far behind.<br>"Kaname-sama!" she gasped, whirling around to face the looming figure.  
>"Now now Yuuki… I've told you." He took a step forward, quickly closing the gap between their bodies. His hand gripped her chin and gentle tugged her face up to look at him with her wide beautiful eyes.<br>"Kaname I-… Why are you acting this way?" she asked, demanding an answer with a step backwards, at least, she thought she was going to go backwards. His hand shot out and gripped at her wrist tugging her back to him, making her gasp out and fight against him. "Kaname stop I-" he cut her off with his lips, gently biting at her lower one, making her let out another sound of surprise. He took the opportunity and slipped his tongue past her lips massaging it against hers. Her struggles to push him away turned limp, her hand that had been pushing falling back to her side as he guided her captured wrist up, setting her hand on his shoulder.

Smirking at her response, he slid his arm down and snaked it around her waist, tugging her into his body. Yuuki had closed her confused, paranoid eyes and moved as he willed her. He lightly sucked on the tip of her tongue before releasing her lips, pressing his forehead against hers. "I don't need a reason Yuuki…" he breathed out before brushing his lips down to her throat, his tongue flicking out to drag up her pulse line.

"Kaname!" whimpered, her head tilting back to allow the man access. _Why is my body reacting this way? _Arguing with her inner desires, she bit on her lower lip trying to keep from giving him the reactions he wanted. He opened his mouth to place tender kisses along her neck line, his arm that had snaked around her, hugging her tighter into his body. Lightly he sucked against a piece of flesh, rolling his tongue against it as he sucked harder, making the girl pressed against him squirm and writhe against his unmoving frame. Pulling back a bit, his smirk appeared on his lips once more. He had marked her. "You don't smell like Zero tonight" he murmured, having lifted his head a bit to whisper in her ear, making her shiver. "That makes me happy… Yuuki." He said, lightly nuzzling her cheek with his

"Kaname… I-I'm so confused! Why now, what changed, why are you being this way?" Yuuki said, slowly bringing her head up to look at him with wide, pleading eyes. She had to know. He just let a small smile grace his lips before he leaned down and kissed her again. "N-No!" she pushed off of him and stumbled backwards, catching herself on the stone wall behind her "I won't let you do this to me without a reason!" she exclaimed, stomping her foot down. What she heard next was enough to make the hairs rise on the back of her neck. He let out a low chuckle, just stepping forward again, putting one hand on either side of her to keep her from escaping. "I already told you… I don't need a reason Yuuki, please don't fight with me on this. I've wanted you for too long." He said, slowly wrapping his arms around her before brushing their lips together again.

"Smelling Aidou and Zero on you last night… It made me angry, very angry in fact. I don't intend to share you with anyone else Yuuki" he said coolly as though It was the most natural phrase in the world. She couldn't argue with him… She couldn't fight him, she just… God she couldn't! Her mind began to swirl as her heart jumped in her chest anxiously. One of his hands dragged up from behind her to unbutton the top few buttons of her blazer, pressing his fingertips against her rapid heart beat. "You sound like a humming bird Yuuki…" he murmured against her lips. "I wish to feel more" he added unfastening the top buttons of her shirt, brushing his fingertips against the bare flesh of her cleavage, making Yuuki shiver, turning her head away from him with closed eyes. Her breathing grew more strained and she felt as though her ribs were closing in from the nerves that boiled up inside of her. _Kaname-Sama is staring down at me… Touching me with such want but… But I can't even look at him! _

Her closed eyes offered him a moment to act, lowering his face to brush his nose down her throat, making her eyes flutter open in surprise at the feeling of his forehead against her left partially exposed breasts. "Please let me stay like this for a little while longer Yuuki…" he asked quietly. "I-I… Yes Kaname…Anything" she whispered, sliding her arms up from her side to wrap around him, cradling his head against her chest while he listened to her beating heart.

|| Yes I know it's a tad fluffy at the end, but… Could you really so no to him? :P


	3. Chapter 3

Secrets of Cross Academy Chapter 3

I OWN NOTHING ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO THE ORIGIONAL CREATORS!

Of course Kaname could hear the intruder as he approached the two from some distance away. Why else would he act so strangely towards Yuuki? The fact that Zero's scent always lingered on _his _girl was enough to infuriate him, it was about time that Zero knew his place, and knew just who Yuuki belonged too. Smirking at her feeble responses, he leaned up and traced the pulse of her throat with the tip of his tongue, making her neck arch into the strange sensation. Another grin. "Yuuki… Your heart is beating so fast, it's like a humming bird." He purred into her flesh, pressing his pouty lips flush upon her veins. "So delicate…" cooing lightly, her body trembled against his, a mixture of fear and excitement tainting the air around them.

She could feel every touch, every breath, every brush as his lips and fingers danced across her body, playing her as though she were some finely tuned instrument just waiting for him to pluck the strings and create a sultry tune. "K-Kaname… We… We should stop before-" he interrupted her, ghosting his lips up from her pulse to her ear. "Before what?" he wasn't going to let her interrupt his plan, his desire. His lips enveloped her ear lobe in a gentle suck before nipping at the hollow beneath her ear making her gasp out. "Ah! Kaname!" whimpering softly, he grinned… Perfect timing.

"Yuuki!" his voice rang out, piercing her ears like daggers. "What are you doing with _that_?" Zero glowered. "Zero!" Yuuki reached between her and Kaname and went to shove him, only to have Kaname trap her hands between their bodies, tugging her tight against his sturdy body.  
>"Zero… It's nice to see you" Kaname said coyly, knowing very well what was going through his mind.<br>"How dare you take advantage of Yuuki like this! You bastard!" he hollered , whipping out the bloody rose and pointing it to the pure blood.

Yuuki wiggled free from Kaname's stern grasp and lurched herself between the gun and the vampire. "Zero stop it! I-… He wasn't-" he cut her off and snorted in frustration, taking off his jacket and throwing it at her. "At least cover yourself up when you're talking to me about what he's not doing to you" Clutching that jacket to her chest, she realized that the top half of her shirt was unbuttoned. Her face flushed a bright pink of embarrassment, this was bad. This was really bad! "So, keep telling me what he isn't doing to you when you you're already half undressed by _his _hand." He scoffed. "Zero… I'm sorry you had to see this but he wasn't taking advantage of me. It wasn't… It wasn't against my will." Shaking her head, she took a step back away from him her friend.

"So this is why you've reeked of him all last night and today…" lowering his head a bit, he ran his fingers through his hair before glancing at the pure blood vampire while his arms snaked around her waist. "Yes Zero… That is exactly why my scent has been all over her today, and it will continue from tonight on out. Yuuki is _mine _Zero. I've ignored you clinging to her for far too long now. I will keep a blind eye to this no longer." He hugged her tighter, reaching around to grab the jacket that she clutched to her chest, tugging it and tossing it back to him. He turned Yuuki around and pressed her exposed torso flush into his chest.

His words had her stunned. She was Kaname's? He couldn't take her being around Zero anymore? Why was he doing all of this now? She'd known him for ten years… He'd looked after her, saved her, kept her safe, why did he have to make her his lover now, of all times? Wait, lover? He hadn't even mentioned that word yet but all of his actions were saying it, with the way he touched her and kissed her… It was obvious of his intentions.

"Yuuki, you can't be okay with this!" Zero exclaimed, his voice cracking in the midst of emotional anxiety. "What about the head master, he won't have anything to do with it! He won't let you touch her!" he took a step forward, the eyes of a glaring Kaname piercing over Yuuki's head as crimson tainted his auburn iris's. "The head master will not have an objection; I can assure you on that… And what about you Yuuki?" he asked, the glimmer of blood lust disappearing from his gaze as he glanced down to the girl in his arms. Chills danced down her spine as she reached between their bodies to button up her blouse, turning around to face Zero before looking back at the man whose arms held her so tenderly… possessively.

He kept his saddened gaze over the girl that he so longed to enjoy, she was so fragile, so innocent, so human. Reaching out he brushed the back of his hand down the length of her cheek, a small smile playing at his lips as she leaned into him instinctively. "Zero… I-I've loved Kaname ever since that snowy day ten years ago… He's saved me, and protected me through all of this time. It's not uncommon for someone like me to fall for their protector." She tried to justify the words that were about to come out of her mouth, knowing they would stab her beloved friend through the heart with the power of a bullet.  
>"I-I am… I-I'm okay to be with Kaname… I'm so sorry Zero" she hung her head, keeping her eyes away from the silver haired boy that she practically nursed back into humanity.<p>

"It's better this way Kiryu. We wouldn't want your…Condition to harm Yuuki, would we?" he murmured, enveloping her in his arms once more, stroking the back of her head as though she were some sort of cherished pet. "Condition… Kaname what are… What are you talking about?" Yuuki looked up at him, confusion coloring her expression. He remained silent, almost listless to the fact that she had just spoken to him. Turning around she looked back at her friend, his eyes wide and his face contorted into what could only be described as shock and… and horror.

"Zero, what is he talking about?" Yuuki tried to pull away from Kaname, but his arms held her firmly, not allowing her to wiggle out of his grasp. Now that he had her, he wouldn't let her go. Not again…

"It's not important Yuuki… You've made your choice and my life is no longer of any concern to you." He slowly regained his composure, staring at the stoned floor as though he were trying to figure out an equation in his mind. Picking up his tossed jacket he passed one more glance to the sweet girl in front of him, seeing the mark that Kaname had left on her throat. No, she was not sweet anymore, she was tainted by the filth that was pure bloods.

"Zero please!" Yuuki lurched forward only to be held tighter by the brunette behind her.  
>"Yuuki, stay away from me!" Zero demanded turning on his heels and leaving the scene he stumbled upon.<p>

Her hands reached up to cover her horrified face, tears unknowingly kissing down her cheeks. "K-Kaname what… Why… I-I can't lose Zero, Kaname I can't!" she felt her guard break down as sobs choked her throat. He bent forward, bringing one of his large, tender hands to stroke the tears away. "Come now Yuuki, you needn't worry about him. The chairmen will take good care of his situation." He murmured into her hair, brushing his nose against her temple in feathery kiss upon her falling tears. "But what is his situation!" she pushed him away from her, shoving her arms down to her side with balled fists.

"I-I'm sorry to push you away from me that way but… I have to know what's wrong with Zero!" she demanded, stomping her foot down like some child demanding a toy. "I hate that you're always protecting me, I'm an adult Kaname I have the right to know!" stating again, she kept her eyes shut and her head tilted down, refusing to melt into the pools of burgundy brown that often kept her silent.

He was patient, but the fact that she wouldn't will to him like she use to was definitely wearing on his tolerance. "You obviously didn't have the right to know. If Zero didn't tell you, nor the head master then I have no right to spread information that does not belong to me Yuuki." He stated, his baritone voice coating her body like a warm blanket. Kaname was right… If Zero didn't trust her enough to tell her, then perhaps she didn't deserve to know. Even if the words were true, they struck her heart, they made her wrap her arms around herself and shake her head in disbelief, in sadness.

Reaching out to the distant girl, he gently tugged her back to his embrace, comforting her crying figure. He could sympathize with loss, however, the fact that she was crying over the loss of _him _was more than unnerving, if anything it was maddening! How could she cry over someone so cold, so repulsive? Leaning down, he nuzzled the top of her head again in attempts to soothe her. Yuuki leaned into his strong frame, letting him embrace her warmly and protectively. She just lost Zero _because _of her affections for Kaname… She knew that her feelings for the pure blood put a wedge between her and her friend, but she never really realized that it would be the ending of their friendship. _Why couldn't he just stay supportive of me? Why couldn't he just put his own feelings aside and be happy that I'm happy? Why Zero?_ She cried in her thoughts, burying her face into Kaname's chest.

Kaname sighed, rubbing her back. Zero had left them for now, but he wasn't so naive as to believe that he'd just give up and hand Yuuki over so easily. As they say, Zero had lost the battle but he didn't intend to lose the war. That much, Kaname was sure of. But this girl, this fragile being that he held in his arms was _his_. She was born to be _his_. No one could change that, not even someone who was like a brother to Yuuki. He was her real brother, her real fiancé. Even if she didn't know it yet, one day she would fully belong to him, and that day was quickly approaching. Soon he would sink his fangs into her flesh and bring her memories back that her mother had taken away to give her the pleasure of a human life, soon she would once again be Yuuki Kuran. Pure blood Princess, Yuuki Kuran.

He trusted that Kaien Cross would not interfere, simply because he'd known of the plan all along. He'd known that she was the daughter of the Kuran's and that he was only temporarily looking after her until her memories were to be restored. He knew all of that. Yuuki was _his_, and no one could change that. Not even her foster father. Reaching down he gently took her chin between two of his slender fingers, tilting her head back to see her sweet face. Her nose was read and her eyes had gotten a bit puffy from the crying, but she was still adorable. "There's no need to cry Yuuki… Zero will come around" he lied, leaning down to barely brush his lips across hers.  
>"K-Kaname… He won't I know him he-" Kaname cut her off, kissing her in a more demanding manner, the hand that lingered on her lower back pushing her against him. She closed her eyes, letting out a soft pant when he pulled back, his words sending chills down her spine. "Trust me." He purred, bringing her back in for another lip lock, softly nipping at her lower lip, lightly gliding the tip of his tongue across it as though he were asking permission to kiss her further. She cautiously parted her lips, sliding her hands up into his hair once his tongue invaded her mouth, brushing and massaging against hers and easily coaxing a response.<p>

Yuuki arched her back, keeping their bodies close as she relished in the kiss a moment longer before breaking it. "I… I have to get back to my dorm" she breathed shakily, looking up at her new lover only to find his red orbs staring back at her. "Kaname!" she gasped, quickly stepping back from him, her eyes wide in shock at the sight before her. His fangs had elongated slightly, and the glittering crimson that stared at her was a sight to see.

The burning red in his eyes slowly faded and his fangs returned to normal, reaching out to softly stroke her cheek. "My apologies Yuuki… I got too excited" he said calmly before retracting his hand back to his side. "Shall I walk you back to your dorm?" he asked, offering his arm to her. Slowly, hesitantly she accepted it, gently taking hold as they walked across the campus to the women's dorm. Most of the walk was silent until Yuuki looked up to him, finally deciding to speak. "Kaname… Why now? Why all of the sudden?" she asked as they approached the gates.  
>"Yuuki… It's best that you wait and figure it all out in time. For now just enjoy the company we share." He said, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. "Now go, get some rest my princess" he cooed softly, gently nudging her forward before leaving her presence. Her heart was practically pounding out of her chest, something about him was so… Intoxicating, it wasn't fair! Why did he have to be Kaname Kuran? Why did he have to have such an effect on her body? Letting out a long breath, she couldn't believe the events that had unfolded before her that evening.<p>

She unsteadily moved into the dormitory, finding her room with hazed thoughts before entering and shutting it behind her. She didn't even go visit her father first. Undressing herself, she folded her uniform on her night stand and slid a night gown over her head, practically collapsing on her bed. She felt as though she couldn't even stand anymore, almost like her body was too weak to comply with her wishes, she needed rest. She needed to sleep and to try and figure all of this right. Maybe Kaname was right, maybe Zero would come around. Scoffing into the pillow, she curled herself into the fetal position. _Who am I kidding… Zero won't listen. Zero and I are no longer the team we use to be. Zero and I are dead. _


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you everyone for you sweet reviews! I really appreciate your support and suggestions! You guys are the best! I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT ALL RIGHTS TO THEM!**

Secrets of Cross Academy Chapter 4

Waking up in the morning to the idea of being with Kaname was a bittersweet wake-up call. She dragged herself out of the lonely bed while she thought about facing Zero. This day wasn't going to be easy, and if anything it was going to be miserable. She was losing her friend at the expense of gaining a lover, was that really worth it? She had loved Kaname ever since she was a little girl, and had sort of taken care of Zero since he was eleven after his family had been attacked by a bad vampire. It was clear that she had done the ultimate betrayal by siding with Kaname the night before.

All of those thoughts circled through her mind while she went through her morning rituals, showering, brushing her teeth and her hair, dressing, primping and finally leaving her dorm. She didn't want to face Yuri today, or anyone really she needed time to think and figure out how she could go about solving all of this. Should she try and talk to Zero? Try and make him understand? No… That would just make the situation worse; he would get upset and storm off more than likely. Zero didn't open up much to her but he opened up enough to let her knew his strong distain for vampires.

And furthermore what was this condition that Kaname had mentioned the night before? Was he okay? Had he gotten sick, or hurt? When she asked all he really said was that it no longer mattered to her. What was that suppose to mean? Of course it mattered to her! He was like a brother, and so of course she was going to worry and hope that he would be okay. Sighing, she trudged through to her first class, sitting idly by her good friend Yuri.  
>"Yuuki… Is everything alright? You seem down, are you not feeling well?" her friend prodded before glancing at the bruise on her neck. "Yuuki!" she exclaimed, loud enough to get the girl beside her to jump out of her haze of thought. "Y-Yes?" Yuuki warily responded, not entirely sure on how long her friend had been talking to her before suddenly calling her attention that way. Yuri hardly raised her voice, maybe she had been silent for that long. Or Maybe- "What is that thing on your neck?" she asked wide eyed, leaning in even to inspect it before poking at it. "Ow! Stop it Yuri, it's… It's nothing it's just a bug bite from patrol" <em>Smooth, that's right she'll never know that I'm lying. <em>"Oh really? Because it looks more like a _love _bite to me, since when did you get a boyfriend and why didn't you tell me?" Yuuki's face burned of embarrassment; she had parted her lips to answer the question before she heard the teacher call the room to attention. Thank god! This teacher had just saved her from an awkward explanation to a very curious friend.

That was when she felt it, the feeling of eyes bearing into her back, melting her skin like a hot knife to butter. Oh no. Zero must have overheard their conversation, or seen the way Yuuki flailed for an excuse when the question was brought up about the mark on her neck. Swallowing nervously, she glanced over her shoulder to see a brooding Zero. This was definitely not good. She mustered up a weak smile and wave, only to have his foul mood deepen, she could practically see fire flaming from his ears. Yuuki stiffly turned back around to start taking notes, only to find that she had set her head down, but it was only for a minute. She'd only rest for a…

"Yuuki wake up, you slept through class again." Yuri mumbled, lightly shaking her friend from her obvious slumber. "Huh? What no, I'm up!" Yuuki jumped, sitting upright only to find an empty class room and a pink sky outside. "Oh crap! Yuri why didn't you wake me up sooner, I'm going to be late for my duties!" scurrying to get her things together, she bolted from the door, leaving her mellow friend behind with an amused expression, shaking her head at her friends flighty mind.

She had made a bolt for her dorm, dropping her things up and pulling on her "Perfects" label over her sleeve, she didn't have much time left before the moon dorm would be coming out and knowing Zero he was probably skipping to avoid her. _Dammit Zero!_She mentally cursed, sprinting towards the moon dorms, by the time she'd gotten there, she saw him standing at the gate, barking the girls as they tried to sneak past his guard, glaring at the rest to warn them to keep back. What a strange sight, the silver haired boy was actually doing his job. Exhaling, she bent forward a bit to catch her breath before straightening her posture. "Zero…" she sighed as she stepped forward next to him, holding her arms out across the door to help fend them off. "Thank you." She whispered only to have no response in return. She should have expected as much, hell she was even expecting worse! She definitely hadn't expected him to come and do his duty with what had happened the night before, but she was grateful that he had put their quarrel aside and did what he needed to do. Was Zero becoming a grown-up?

With her eyes fixated on the boy beside her, she hardly noticed the sound of the doors opening, and it wasn't until she saw the girls separate into two lines that she realized that it was time for the night students to come out. Quickly picking one side, she warded off the group that fawned and all but drooled over Aidou as he came out, stirring up the crowd more. Yelling at the hoard of women to stand back, she was almost oblivious to the feeling of Kaname's hand as it brushed barely across her back, making her shiver in surprise. The other hysterical fan girls hadn't noticed, but someone else had. Zero. He glared daggers at Kaname as he stepped over to him. "Careful Zero… We don't want you to get too worked up around all of these humans." He murmured just loud enough for him and his companions to hear. The boys back went rigid and eyes widened at Kaname's soft warning. He knew… Of course he knew, he could probably smell it on him. Smell the change as he advanced further into the turning process. Hanging his head slightly, he stepped back to let the rest of the night class students follow their leader.

After what felt like an hour of wrangling up all of the female students, Yuuki blew on her whistle, ordering them all back to their dorms for the evening meal, nighttime swiftly approaching. Soon it wouldn't be safe for them out here. Even with Kaname as their leader, some vampires were still bold enough to slink out of class and go on search for any straggling girls trying to get a glimpse at the glorious creatures that they were. Sighing, she led them all back like a sheep dog herding the sheep back into their pins. Now all she had to do was go patrol the grounds for a few hours and she'd be free to sleep off the awkward days tension. If only fate would let her hold onto the plan…

Instead of going to her normal perch, she wondered around the school grounds, checking in the wooded areas where she had previously caught the students trying to take a picture of the night class. Thankfully it was empty, well mostly empty. Stepping through the brush, she heard something rustling nearby, her quick hand shooting down to artemis. Yuuki drew it from its' place and extended the small bar, hitting someone nearby. Artemis crackled with what looked like lightening as it normally did when it came into contact with Vampires. Only who stepped out wasn't a vampire. "Zero!" Yuuki exclaimed, pulling artemis back. "I'm so sorry Zero I thought you were one of the night students, I didn't mean to-…" she was cut off by her friend having pulled her into an embrace, hugging her small frame into his tensed stature. "Yuuki… Did you even notice that artemis reacted to me?" he murmured into her hair. Yuuki's eyes shot wide, her hand releasing the vampire hunters' weapon before she reached between their bodies to push him back. "Zero… What… What are you saying?" she asked, keeping him at arms distance. "That _condition_your perfect pure blood was talking about was me turning into a vampire…" he hissed through clenched teeth. She shot her eyes up to meet his expression, only to flinch. Eyes burning red… Canine teeth protruding from the mouth; He was a vampire. Zero was now a creature of the night.

"I won't let him have you Yuuki. Even if it kills me, I won't…" he said and grabbed one of her arms that held them apart, tugging her back into his body. "Zero! Zero let me go!" Instantly she started to squirm against him. He quickly twisted her body around so that he back was pressed against his chest. One of his strong arms shot around her to hold both of her arms down by her side while he brushed his nose down her cheek. "Z-Zero what are… What are you doing?" she gasped out. No response. "Zero stop it now!" she yelled now, squirming and thrashing against his sturdy embrace. It was like trying to fight her way out of a bolder. Her body went rigid as he nudged her head to the side, his free hand sliding up to grasp her chin and hold her head in its position. "Zero…" Yuuki whimpered out, shaking as his tongue snaked out and dragged alone her pulse line. "You even taste like him… Did he do this too Yuuki?" he hissed against her skin. She could feel his breath dancing along her flesh while he inhaled her scent. "Please stop it Zero!" she cried out, again no response. The only thing he gave her was a soft chuckle, his fangs softly pricking at her throat. "Zero!" she shrieked, his fangs suddenly piercing the thin skin of her neck. Yuuki cried out, fighting uselessly against her long time friend as he drank in her essence.

She could feel his fangs moving in her skin with each suck that was placed upon her wounds. Tears flooded down her cheeks before he withdrew his fangs, letting his tongue lap up the blood that spilled out of her wound. One moment, Yuuki felt his tongue lapping across her skin and his arm wrapped tight against her so she couldn't fight back, the next she was free stumbling forward into someone else's body. A familiar voice brought her out of her horrified state. "Seiren, take him to the head master immediately." It wasn't the same soft and gentle sound she'd grown so accustomed to. No, this one had much more authority. "Yuuki… Yuuki are you alright?" he held the dazed girl out so he could look at her face. She was terrified that much was obvious. A soft growl emitted from his chest. How dare someone touch what was his? Looking at the bite mark on her neck, he leaned forward causing Yuuki to flinch and let out a cry of fear as she pushed at the vampire in front of her. "Yuuki calm down, it's me!" Kaname assured her, reaching down to gently tilt her head up to look at him, his worried gaze falling into her eyes. "K-Kaname!" Yuuki gasped launching herself back into his arms, sobs being muffled by his uniform. Closing his eyes, he reached down and softly rubbed her head. "It's okay Yuuki… I'm here." He soothed softly before gently urging her back once more. "Let me look at his mark…" he said softly, hating to see his beloved Yuuki in such a state. She nodded slightly before cautiously tilting her head to the side, wincing at the brush of his cold fingertips across her wound. "I'm going to heal you now. So don't be alarmed when you feel my lips at your neck." He cooed, getting a slight nod from the girl in front of him. Yuuki swallowed, closing her eyes as he leaned forward, lightly pressing his soft lips against her neck where the bite mark was left. Seconds passed before the stinging stopped. His lips that had just been resting there softly pressed against the tender skin where his hickey had previously been, and where Zero's bite mark had covered it. He just kissed though, pulling back again to let her nuzzle into his safe embrace. Before she knew it, her body went limp against his. Between the shock, fear and blood loss she passed out, falling into the safe embrace of her Kaname.


	5. AN Secrets of Cross Academy

I AM SO SORRY EVERYONE! Life has gotten the best of me lately and although I've been working on Chapter five I haven't had much time to finish it. But I promise I will have the new chapter to you by the end of this week!


	6. Chapter 5

Secrets of Cross Academy Chapter 5

**A/N: Like I promised, new chapter before the end of the week and this one as a small citrus touch to it! ;) Without further adou! Chapter 5! Enjoy and please leave some reviews my loves! **

"Zero don't!" Yuuki cried, jolting up in her bed, memories of what had happened earlier that night rushing through her head in the midst of her sleep forcing her to wake up… Wait. This wasn't her bed. Her fingers instantly recognized the difference in fabric, the difference in size and there was weight, weight to her left side by the wall. What happened? Zero had attacked her and…"I'm so dizzy…" whimpering to herself, she slid one hand behind her to brace herself on the foreign bed, her other hand clutching her head.

"You're finally awake Yuuki" a sultry voice called just off to her side, and that's when she remembered. That same voice came when Zero attacked her, that same voice told her to remain calm and not to panic while he closed her wounds.

"K-Kaname where am I?" she asked breathlessly, her heart still racing from the fear that her memory evoked in her. Who wouldn't be terrified, someone like her brother had just raped her with his fangs, forcibly piercing into her neck, taking her blood without permission. Someone so close to her did something so… awful.

"You're in my room" he murmured, shifting his position to sit up against the wall, looking at the still shaken girl he tried so hard to protect.

"Your room?" she exclaimed, glancing around the dark space, it was hard to see but she could tell that this place was much bigger than her own dorm, and that the atmosphere was not of her own. "B-But… What about Zero… What did the chairman say? Won't he be upset finding out I'm in here?" numerous questions slipped off her tongue before she felt the male beside her shift again, bringing his body closer to her.

"Yuuki, relax." He purred, having leaned in towards her ear, his cool sweet breath fanning over the span of her jaw and cheek. One of his hands lifted to softly remove hers from her face, lacing their fingers together. Kaname brushed his lips down the length of her jaw before lightly kissing the corner of her pink lips. "Zero was put in quarantine for attacking a student, that was based off of my recommendation, and the Vampire Hunters Association. Your father already knows of your whereabouts, he agreed that being by me after having your blood spilled is the safest way to protect you. No vampire of my class will come here to harm you, especially with me at your side. I've sworn to keep you safe for the rest of the night and tomorrow."

"T-Tomorrow?" she stammered, her pulse still racing slightly harder than appropriate from his gentle, fleeting kiss down the side of her face, eventually landing on the side of her slightly parted lips. "But what about class?"

"You won't go to class tomorrow" he stated simply, his tone declaring that there was no room for argument and that the decision was final.

"What about the patrol? I-I have to do that!" she shook her head and forced herself to wobbly place her feet on the ground of his dorm.

"Yuuki" he warned, his voice low and commanding. Instantly, the girl froze in her attempts to stand up, slowly easing herself back onto the edge of the bed. Reaching up, Yuuki brushed the heel of her palm against her throbbing forehead before rubbing at her eyes.

It was only then that she noticed the water that had started to weld up behind her lids. "K-Kaname… Zero attacked me. How… Why… I-I don't know what to do" she mumbled, shaking her whirling head as tears slipped past her hand, dragging down her cheek. She couldn't believe Zero, the one who loathed vampires with a fervent passion was now a creature of the night. Her friend… He betrayed her.  
>Before more thoughts could disturb her mind, she felt two strong arms wrap around her from behind. Instantly she flinched, lurching forward to try and get out of the hold but the attempt was futile, Kaname holding onto Yuuki as if his life depended on it.<p>

"Yuuki…" he said softly, a tinge of sadness tainting his tone at her reaction to his attempted comforts.  
>"I'm sorry Kaname I just… I'm so confused" she sobbed, covering her tear stricken face with her hands before turning in his arms to hide her face against the crook of his neck, the desperate tears continuing to drip down and stain the collar of his maroon button down shirt.<p>

"I know you are, and I knew you would be that's why I stayed by your side until you woke up." He murmured against the top of her cheek. He knew there were times when he could tease her and taunt her with his more… sensual affections. He also knew when there were times where the best thing he could do for her was be still and comfort. This was definitely one of those times, as much as he wanted to take advantage of the rare occasion of her being in his room. In his bed. His princess was safely tucked away behind his bedchamber and he couldn't even act upon the fact that they were alone and wouldn't be disturbed for some time; At least not without her permission.

"You didn't have to do that." She breathed, rubbing at her eyes once more only to have him reach out and softly press her hands down into her lap. His long, elegant fingers cupped her cheek and tilted her head back so he could gaze at her flushed features.

"Kaname…" his name didn't come out as a question, but more as a means to gain his attention; little did she know she already had his full concentration.

"Yuuki, I hate to see you cry." He stated tenderly while trailing his fingertips across the sticky line of tears that had cascaded down her face. Wiping them away he reached up once more to softly trace his thumb across her eyes, making them flutter closed.

Sucking in slow, shallow breathes she felt the strange desire to move closer to the man that saved her life on more than one occasion now. Why was he always there when she needed help? Not that she was one to complain but, without him there would be no Yuuki Cross. For the past few days he had been teasing, and taunting her in the most provocative of manners, but now, holding her he was just as gentle as she always remembered to be. Now, in this moment she wasn't confused as to what he wanted from her, or why he chose to be so "involved" in her life. Yes, she was still shaken to the core about what Zero had done, but Kaname wasn't Zero. Kaname saved her from Zero, comforted her from her fear and rampant thoughts as to what was going on. She wanted to repay him somehow.

Cautiously, the small girl shifted in his arms and brought her hands up to rest on the sides of his perfectly sculpted face, letting her thumb trace over his lower lip while she brought her eyes to a half lidded gaze.

"Thank you for saving me today Kaname, Zero… Zero wouldn't have stopped unless you showed up." She whispered, tilting her head back slightly as she leaned in, bringing their lips together in a simple kiss. Just as any other time they ended up in a lip lock over the past few days, her heart fluttered, her stomach tying into knots of embarrassment and curiosity. Before Kaname there was no one else, so it wasn't as though she knew exactly what she was doing or how to please him by any means, but so far he had been alright with her small attempts to show affection. Arching her back she leaned in closer to the vampire, deepening the pressure between his pouty mouth and hers. Yuuki almost flinched when she felt his arms encircle her body, shifting them so he could lay her back on the bed. Hovering over her petit figure, he slipped his tongue between their lips, gently teasing at her lower lip in hopes to deepen the kiss that she had so bravely started.

Much to his surprise, she didn't stop him, but rather parted her precious mouth to allow his slick muscle entrance. His tongue softly moved itself against her own, guiding hers in an ancient dance while the pads of his fingers traced up her clothed torso, dragging up the valley between her breasts before finally resting, cupping her cheek. Was this real? Was he really allowed to be so sensual with his princess that he'd longed for, for years on end? The smooth feel of her pink, slick appendage moving, and massaging against his was proof. The sound of her fluttering heart beat with every touch was proof. And her body… The way she arched and writhed into his hands was proof. Shifting the hand on her delicate cheek, he leaned forward and pressed his forearm against the mattress beside her face, holding the weight of his body off of the fragile human beneath him.

After what felt like hours, he pulled his lips from hers, Yuuki's eyes opening to a half lid, hazed and clouded in the smoke of arousal. He held her auburn gaze, licking his lips while his free hand slowly started to drag up, his palm pressing warmly on her fluttering heart. Kaname leaned forward, brushing his nose against the lobe of her ear, tracing his tongue against the soft flesh "Yuuki, I want to feel more of you…" he panted, his sweet, warm breath fanning across her flesh, leaving goose bumps in their wake. His hand that had splayed idly across her left breast moved back to the right, his fingers playing with the white buttons of her uniform shirt.

"Y-Yes Kaname." She nodded shyly, giving him the permission he needed to slip the buttons out of their hold, one by one, exposing the white lacey bra until finally, he reached the last button. Biting on her lower lip, she watched as his eyes strayed from hers, washing over her exposed torso. He could hear her heart rate accelerating, see her nervousness. Why was she nervous? Did she think that he didn't like what he saw? A small smile tugged on his lips as he leaned down, sweeping his smooth lips across her pink pouty maw.

"You're beautiful, my Yuuki…" purring, he sat up on his knees and reached down to gently push her shirt off of her shoulders. Picking up the garment, he tossed it over to the rest of her clothes that he'd removed so she could rest comfortably earlier. Shoes, socks, school blazer, Artemis, all of those items were neatly placed, except for her shirt at least. Leaning forward, he kissed her again, harder this time than before, more demanding, more wantonly than before. His tongue traced down across her lower lip before hers parted to welcome the sweet appendage. Her cautious muscle flicked against his the side of his fang, sending chills down the vampire's spine. Yuuki blushed at the response she coaxed out of the man above her, his fangs having elongated slightly at the contact. Pulling back she felt her fingers take a mind of their own as they came to wonder up, shakily unfastening the dark buttons of his maroon button down. He held no protest.

She couldn't believe that this was happening! She was laying in his smooth sheeted bed, with this god of a man hovering over her, being careful so as not to crush her, being gentle as so not to startle her. The dominant, forceful man from before who pinned her into trees and walls was now this sweet and caring lover. Was he doing this to comfort her from what happened with Zero before? Trembling hands finally came to the last button, sliding up to push the soft material down his shoulder, her tiny hands brushing across the muscles of his biceps, nearly biting her lip at the way his muscles quivered under her gentle strokes. Sweeping her fingertips against his sculpted collarbone, she couldn't keep from staring. Swallowing, she suddenly had a very dry throat. What was even stranger was how she suddenly felt rather comfortable, nearly half nude on her secret obsessions bed. Perhaps it was just because he was holding no objections, and the look he was giving her… She could see that this gorgeous man wanted _her_. Not some other ethereal vampire, no, he wanted her.

"K-Kaname… Are you… Do you… Are you sure?" she breathed, nervously, lowering her body back onto the mattress, she sucked in her lower lip, waiting, anxiously waiting.

He chuckled darkly, reaching down to stroke down her soft, cheek. "Yuuki, love, I'm more than positive, I've been positive for years. It's me that should be asking you my innocent little Yuuki…" he murmured, having leaned down to gently nuzzle his nose against hers. "So…" his hand slithered down to the valley between her breasts, stopping at the front middle of her bra. Slowly slipping his long elegant finger under it, he lifted with a gentle tug. "Are you sure, little Yuuki?" teasing her. If she wanted to back out now, he was willing to allow it. He was willing to pull the sheet up over his petite lover and let her rest further after being drained from the falling creature known as Zero.

Wide, deep burgundy eyes wondered into those of her protector, it was her choice from here on out. If she didn't want this, he would stop. But did she? Did she want this? She loved Kaname, truly she did after years of devotion in keeping her safe, and he had recently made her very aware of his own feelings for her. What harm could it do to keep going? Again, she swallowed the dry lump in her throat, briefly nodding her head at him. Yes, she wanted more, she wanted to keep going and to feel more of his touch, more of his body.

Her nod wasn't enough, he wanted to hear what she wanted from him, wanted to hear that she was positive and a simple jerk of her head just wasn't the confirmation he desired. He may be being gentler with her than before, but he was still in the mood to be a tad playful in their sexual attractions. He slipped past her cheek and stroked the tip of his nose along the length of her jaw until he reached her ear , nipping at her lobe before going lower to the soft flesh just under her ear, lightly pursing his lips in a teasing kiss "I'm sorry love but, I don't understand. You're going to have to be more… vocal" purring against her throat, he brushed his lips down further until he was at her fluttering pulse, chills of desire tracing through his muscles as the soft pumping of her blood grew more insistent on the main vein that pressed against his persistent mouth.

"Y-Yes… Yes I-I'm sure Kaname" shivering at his nips and sucks, she turned her head slightly to press her lips into the corner of his sculpted jaw. Every brush, every kiss sent wave after wave of heat straight into the pit of her belly, a liquid heat pooling there in anticipation for what he would do in response to her answer. He smirked against her throat, pulling back slightly to start with open mouth kisses down her collar bone and into the valley between her small perky breasts. His hand that had long wondered back to rest on her side slipped back up to the center of her bra, slicing the thin scrap of material that kept the cups connected.

"Kaname!" Yuuki gasped as her breasts flounced free. Instantly, out of reflex, both of her hands shot up to cross and hide her exposed bosom to his hungry eyes. Of course he reached up to gently grip her wrists, softly pulling her wrists back down to her sides.

"You said you were sure Yuuki, so please don't hide yourself from me…" he murmured, bringing one of his large palms up to cup one of her soft mounds, the soft gasp in surprised pleasure that parted her luscious pink lips let him know that she would keep herself from trying to hide her small, lithe figure from his needy gaze. Kaname watched as she closed her eyes, sucking in a slow, deep breath in hopes to calm herself. "Yuuki, open your eyes. Look at me Yuuki.." his tongue slowly snaked out from the center of her breasts before trailing over to the tip of one pert, flushed peak. Instantly, with another sharp intake of breath, her eyes snapped open in shock.

Mindful of his fangs, he sucked in the pink peak while lazily circling the tip of his tongue around it, his hand paying attention to the twin gently kneading at the mound while dragging the pad of his thumb back and forth across the stiff nipple. Yuuki found it nearly impossible to sit still, her hands finding their way up to hold onto the back of his head, lacing her small fingers into the perfect, smooth brunette locks with a soft cry of pleasure. Her back arched up into his taunting lips, allowing his free arm to wrap around her slim waist, hugging her body closer as he carefully traced his fang across her aching peak. Tossing her head back, Yuuki let out another breathy moan, a whimper passing her lips a moment later at the lack of contact when he pulled away from her. "W-Why, Kaname why did you umm… Stop?" gasping softly, wondering if her reaction had displeased him… Why else would he stop?

His head tilted towards the door, moments later the sound of Akatsuki's voice caught her attention. Yuuki immediately began to squirm, reaching down and grabbing the sheet to pull up her body before the actual knock was placed on his door. Even though the door was locked, she didn't want to risk someone coming in to see her in such a… disheveled state. Flushed cheeks, eyes still glazed over in foreign pleasure, breasts exposed and hair slightly tousled.

Kaname sat up , scooting to the edge of the bed to reach down and grab his shirt, draping it over the frail girls shoulders. Striding across his dorm room, he unlocked the door and tugged it open slightly, blocking Akatsuki's view of his Yuuki with his own tall, lean body. "What is it Akatsuki?" he asked, his soft baritone voice sharp and demanding. He really was not too thrilled with being interrupted after what he'd been working towards for so long.

All Yuuki could hear were soft murmurs before she saw Kaname's back stiffen. "I'll be out in a moment…" with that he closed the bedroom door and moved back to sit beside a very confused Yuuki. "Zero has come out of his… state, and my presence has been requested." He said softly, Yuuki went to speak before he held up a hand to silence her, the girl instantly sucking in her bottom lip in irritation. "I will tell you everything I can when I get back, until then you are to stay here. Akatsuki and Aidou will be here if you need anything." He finished, reaching out to gently stroke the side of her innocent face.

He really hated to lie to his precious princess but, there would be a few things he would keep from her in this meeting… Zero needed to be taught not to touch what didn't belong to him, especially if whatever it was belonged to pure blood Kaname Kuran.

**A/N: Sorry to interrupt them, I just had to! ;) Thank you everyone for being patient for my updates, work and saving money has been consuming a lot of time! Hopefully it won't take so long next time!**


End file.
